A Not So Shameless Love
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: Rose Michaels has known Lip Gallagher since they were in Elementary School. While he hangs out with the crowd that drinks, smokes, and parties Rose has always kept to herself. No one really knows her even though she has always been there in the background. She works hard on getting into college and leaving Chicago. Her whole life changes the day that Lip officially walks into it.
1. Chapter 1

I've known Lip Gallagher for a very long time although I doubt he knows me. We've been going to school together since we were kids. I've never been on his radar because I'm not like everyone he hangs out with. Even though we are from the same part of town I have never considered myself one of them. I've never felt like part of the community. I don't drink, or smoke or party like the rest of them. I've always kept my head down and concentrated on my schoolwork. Just like the rest of the neighborhood I have to get a scholarship if I have any chance of going to college. I am not naturally smart like Lip is. I have to really concentrate to get good enough grades. It takes a lot of work to get my grades as good as they are. So while everyone is out partying I stick to my books. It means I don't have any friends but who really needs friends. I have gone completely unnoticed all my life and that is fine with me. No one really notices the pale, curvy girl with black hair and hazel eyes. I am completely ordinary therefore I've been looked over. I am perfectly content with where I am and who I am. That is until one fateful day when Lip Gallagher actually does look my way.

It's always freezing in Chicago but I think this winter feels particularly brutal. My gloves are barely holding together but I don't have the money for new ones. Most people I know would just steal a new pair but I could never bring myself to do that. I pull my threadbare scarf tighter around my neck as I begin my long walk home from school. I live as far away from the school as you can be and still be a part of this school district. It is an hour long walk to and from school every day. Even though I have grown up in this neighborhood I have never felt comfortable walking alone. Too many bad things happen around here. I take out my book and read it as I walk. I stop to look before I cross the street to check for cars. As I begin to cross a car comes out of nowhere and almost hits me. The mirror of the car catches on my backpack and throws me to the ground. The car keeps speeding away as I lay in the freezing and muddy water in the street. I start to get up when a hand grabs a hold of mine. I look up to see Lip Gallagher standing above me. He has his typical cigarette in his mouth as he looks at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he pulls me to standing.

"Yeah, it didn't hit me. It just hit my backpack."

My backpack is dripping water so I know that everything inside of it is soaked. It is so cold outside that I can already feel the water on my clothes turning to ice. Now this walk is going to be even worse than it normally is. I realize I am still holding on to Lip's hand and I quickly let go. I don't have time to stand here any longer. My teeth chatter before I can stop them.

"Thank you." I say as I readjust my wet backpack.

I start to walk away but Lip runs up beside me.

"Rose, its Rose right?"

I had no idea he even knew my name.

"Yeah."

"You are soaking wet and it is freezing out here. I live right around the corner. Why don't you come inside, clean off, and warm up."

He finishes his cigarette and throws it on the ground.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude and I hate to walk home in the dark." I say.

"There are always a ton of people at my house so no one will even notice another person. You can stay for dinner and then I can walk you home tonight."

I narrow my eyes at Lip. He has never once looked my way so why is he now? I've seen the girls he hangs around with and I am nothing like any of them. Why would he be nice to me now? What is he looking for?

"I don't know…"

He gives me that signature Lip smile.

"I'm not trying anything I swear. I'm just trying to be nice. I don't want a nice girl like you freezing to death on the way home."

He seems sincere enough and I am getting way too cold to stand out here and decide. I will take my chances with the Gallaghers.

"Okay, thank you." I say in defeat.

Lip leads the way to his house. He pulls out another cigarette and lights it. He offers me the pack.

"Do you want one?" he asks.

"No thank you."

"I didn't think you smoked. Just thought I would offer."

He puts the pack and lighter in his pocket and we continue our walk. It's getting harder to keep walking in these frozen clothes. I never would have made it all the way home. We get to his house and he holds open the front door for me.

"Welcome to Casa Gallagher." He says as he closes the door.

The minute the door opened I could hear the chaos inside. We step into the living room and two of his siblings are fighting over the remote while the baby smacks a wooden spoon on the table.

"Debbie, Carl stop. This is Rose. Rose this is Debbie, Carl, and Liam. Where's Fiona?"

"At the store." Debbie says as she yanks the remote from Carl's hand.

"Where did you find this one Lip? She looks different from the rest." Carl says.

My cheeks flame red.

"Shut up Carl. You two watch Liam and stay down here. We are going upstairs."

I follow Lip up the stairs with the redness still on my cheeks. How many girls has he brought up here before? It makes sense that his family would think that is what I am here for too. I would have turned around and gone right home except I never would have made it in this cold. I am trapped here at the Gallaghers and there is nothing I can do about it. We go to Lip's room and he clears off the space heater.

"Here I can hang your wet clothes over this to dry while you shower. Let me find something for you to put on in the meantime."

I didn't think I needed to shower until I catch a glimpse in the mirror and realize I have muddy water in my hair. I take off my backpack and my coat. Lip takes my coat and lays it over the heater. I put my boots next to the heater. Lip opens up my back pack and pulls out a wet notebook.

"I'm going to lay these out to dry. Here is a hoodie and some sweatpants you can put on after your shower. I can go grab a pair of Fiona's socks for you because I think mine would be too big. I will just slide them under the door. There are towels in the closet and you are welcome to use Fiona's shampoo and conditioner."

I look at him and smile.

"Thank you Lip. I really appreciate this."

He smiles back at me.  
"You're welcome."

I find the towels and take one into the bathroom. I move the toys off the floor and set the clean clothes on the sink. I double check that the door is locked before I peel off my wet clothes. Thankfully my bra is dry but my panties are not so lucky. They are soaked. Thankfully they have a blow-dryer so I can dry them off and I won't have to go commando. I check the lock on the door one more time before I step into the shower. I turn the water on as warm as I can stand and put my body under it. My fingers and toes tingle from the warmth coming back into them. I wash the dirty water out of my hair with shampoo that smells like berries. I try not to take too long because I don't want to use up their hot water. I look around and realize that this is where Lip showers. I am in his house and in his shower. I turn off the water and dry off quickly. I try to turn on the blow-dryer and it doesn't turn on. It must be broken. I check Lip's black sweatpants to make sure there are no holes since now I have to go commando in them. I put them one and they are a little tight at my hips. My hips are a lot wider than Lip's and so is my ass. I pull them down a little so they sit low on my hips and it's a bit better. I put my bra back on and I pray as I pull the gray hoodie on. If this hoodie isn't really baggy I'm totally screwed. I pull it down and it covers the gap left at my waist by the sweatpants. It fits just right and I sigh a breath of relief. I don't know why but I can't help myself and I hold the hoodie against my nose and breathe in. It smells amazing. It's a scent that is uniquely Lip. Even though I've never really had anything to do with Lip doesn't mean I'm blind. He is really attractive and I've always harbored an unspoken crush on him. It's a far away crush since we could never be together. I'm not his type. I grab the red socks that Lip slid under the door and I put them on. I feel so warm now that I'm dry and dressed. I grab my wet clothes and I roll my panties up and shove them in my jeans' pocket. I don't need my panties out on display in Lip's bedroom. I dry my hair a little more with the towel and quickly put my long hair into a braid. I take my clothes and towel and go back into Lip's room. I walk in and he is shirtless and pulling on a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say stepping back out of the room quickly.

"That's okay. You can come in. It doesn't bother me."

I come back in the room but I don't look up. I didn't see much but the view I did get was enough to give me goosebumps. His body is perfect. He throws on a navy blue hoodie.

"I'm decent now. You can look." He says with a smirk.

He holds out his hands for my clothes and I give them to him. He hangs them over the heater and throws the towel in the clothes hamper.

"It's my night to make dinner. Wanna help?" he asks.

"Sure. It's the least I can do for your hospitality."

Lip laughs. "That's a word I don't hear too often."

I follow Lip back downstairs where Debbie, Carl, Liam, and now Ian are all watching TV.

"That was quick Lip. You must be losing your touch." Ian says without looking away from the TV.

Lip grabs the object closest to him which happens to be a magazine and throws it at Ian's head.

"Shut up or I won't make enough dinner for you. This is Rose. Rose, that asshole is Ian."

We get into the kitchen and Lip looks at me with an almost sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about that. My brothers' are pigs." He says.

"Well they wouldn't say it if it wasn't partially true. Something tells me this isn't the first time you have had a girl in the house."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I can't believe I actually just said that. I can feel my cheeks get red again. Lip smiles a real smile at me this time.

"Touché." He says as he opens the fridge, "So, can you cook?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Gallagher's have an enormous amount of meat in their fridge. I raise my eyebrows at it and Lip notices.

"It's a long story." He says.

"Alright. Well show me what you have and I can put together a recipe. Although, I usually only cook for 1 so I will have to adjust it for a big group."

Lip begins to pull out ingredients for us to cook with. Once everything is out on the counter and we begin cooking he looks at me with a curious look.

"What?" I ask as I begin to boil some water.

"So, you are always alone? Don't you have any siblings or parents?" he asks.

"I have parents but they are never home and I don't have any siblings."

Lip makes a hmm noise but doesn't say anything else. I try to move on from the subject of my loneliness and concentrate on cooking. I hear the front door open again and more voices join the others in the living room. I can't help but smile. I am not used to this level of noise in the house but I really enjoy it. It's different to have so many people around. Lip works on cooking the meat while I work on the pasta. I turn around to grab the sauce right at the same time he turns around. We smack right into each other and don't move for a moment. I realize we are pressed against each other and I back up.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly.

"That's alright. No harm done." He replies looking down at me.

The back door opens and Fiona walks in. She throws her coat over a chair and then looks up at Lip and I.

"Who is this?" she asks.

"Fiona this is Rose. She is helping me with dinner tonight." Lip says.

"Hi." I say sheepishly.

I watch as Fiona looks me up and down. I can tell she is confused. Yes, I am very well aware of the fact that I do not look like any other girl Lip has ever brought around. I am thicker and way more shy. Fiona gives Lip a look that says they are going to talk about this later. She leaves and goes into the living room. I try to ignore the awkward as I finish making dinner in silence.

"Is everything ready?" Lip asks.

"Yeah, you can tell everyone they can come eat now."

I move to the corner of the room while Lip goes to get his family. They come running in and start grabbing food. Lip is the last to come in and he notices I'm in the corner. He comes over and looks at me confused.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asks.

"I will. I was just letting everyone else go first."

Lip waits with me until everyone else has their plates. Everyone disperses to the living room. Lip and I get plates and go into the living room as well. Every seat is taken.

"We can sit on the floor or we can sit in the kitchen." He says.

"I'm fine with the floor." I reply.

I want to be around this crazy family, as weird as it is. This lifestyle is so different from my own. Lip smiles and we go sit on the floor beside the couch. Watching the Gallagher family is the most fun I have had in a long time. They are truly a family who loves each other. I've never seen or experienced anything like this. I am more than happy to sit along the sidelines and watch. They flawlessly interact. There is no forced interaction the way there is with my parents. This family loves to be with each other. I watch the way Lip lights up around his siblings. I wish that I knew what it was like. Lip looks over at me and smiles then he looks at the window. I follow his gaze and see that it is dark. We have completely lost track of time.

"I should be getting you home." He says.

"Yeah I still have some homework I need to do."

We both stand up with our plates.

"I'm gonna walk Rose home. It's kinda far so I will be a while." He tells his family.

"Did you want me to walk with you so you don't have to walk back alone?" Ian asks.

Lip laughs and rolls his eyes.  
"No I think I will be alright."

We take our plates to the kitchen and then go back upstairs to get my stuff. My clothes and boots are dry so I change back into them in the bathroom. I'm glad to have underwear on again. When I come back into Lip's room he has one of my notebooks in his lap and he is reading from it.

"This is really good." He says looking up at me.

"Oh…no…that's just…it's nothing." I say.

I grab my backpack and shove all the other notebooks back in it. He closes the one in his lap and adds it to the bag. He gives a half smile.

"Alright I won't pry sorry."

We both bundle back up for the long walk ahead of us. We go downstairs and everyone is still talking and laughing.  
"Alright we are leaving. I will be back eventually." Lip says.

"It was nice to meet everyone." I say to them.

"Nice to meet you too Rose."

"Bye Rose."

I feel a little bit saddened as we leave the house. The energy in that house was something I don't think I will ever experience again. Lip and I are silent as we begin our walk. My heart feels heavier with each step. Every step towards my house and farther from the Gallaghers' house weighs on me. I am going to go back to my solitary life and Lip will forget about me again. He was being kind today and that was it. We don't know each other. We don't have anything in common. Our paths were never meant to cross.

"You're quiet. Are you alright?" Lip asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I just don't really talk much. I'm not used to having to make conversation."

"Don't you get lonely being in that house by yourself all the time?" he asks.

"Yes." I answer a little too quickly.

I don't need Lip hearing about my struggles. I'm sure people already think I'm pathetic enough. I don't like to give them any more fuel for the fire.

"What about friends? Don't you ever have friends over?" he asks.

"Not really."

Apparently he has never noticed that I don't have friends. We are quiet again and then we reach my house. Lip walks me up to the front door. I stop before I open the door. I don't want him thinking he can come inside.

"Thank you again Lip. I would never have made it home being that wet. Thank you for dinner as well." I say trying not to look him right in the eyes.

"Well, you made the dinner so it was only right to let you eat some." He replies with a smile, "And you're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"Okay I guess I will see you around."

"Alright goodnight Rose." He says as he lights a cigarette and goes down the stairs.

I open the door and carefully close it behind me. I check to make sure he is walking away before I let out a sigh. Tonight was one of the most incredible nights of my life but at the same time I wish it had never happened. Experiencing that family only makes my own family, if you could even call it family, pale in comparison. Now I know what it is like and my own lack of love and warmth is now even more apparent. I will have to go back to my normal life. I will have to go back to admiring Lip from afar. I will have to forget what his hoodie smells like. I will have to forget the way he smiles when I say something that apparently amuses him. I will have to forget about the way he laughs with his siblings. Today was an anomaly. I will never have another day with Lip and the other Gallaghers. I can only allow myself to feel like this for tonight. I can cry and get it over with. Normal life starts again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I dream of Lip all night. I dream of what it is like to be in his life and in his family. In my dream he smiles at me the way he smiles at his family. His family looks at me like one of their own. I have no inhibitions in my dream. I am able to interact with the Gallaghers the way I never could in real life. I wake up with tears running down my cheeks. The dream was so beautiful but it is only a dream. I've known the Gallaghers for 18 years so why would anything change now. I wipe away the wetness from my cheeks with the sleeve of my hoodie. It is nowhere near as comfortable as the one I borrowed from Lip yesterday.

It is extremely hard to get up this morning. Staying out that late last night was a bad decision. I was awake half the night working on my homework that is due today. I yawn and stretch while I force myself out of the bed. As soon as I take my covers off of me I regret it. The room is like an icebox. It most likely means that my parents forgot to pay the heating bill again and it got shut off. That is exactly what I need right now in the coldest winter I can remember. I go to turn the light on and nothing happens. Great so it's the heat and electricity. I guess I am not showering or making any coffee. I try to move more quickly but in the cold it's hard to get myself moving. I put on a long sleeve shirt and a sweater over it. I put on a pair of jeans with no holes and 2 pairs of socks with my boots. I try to find the warmest scarf I own and I wrap it tightly around my neck. I pack up my backpack. I might as well get this long walk over with. At least if I get to school early it is warm in the building.

I open the front door and jump when I see Lip standing there. He is right at the bottom of the steps and he has 2 cups, one in each hand.

"Oh hey. I brought you some coffee. I wasn't sure what time you left for school but I thought I could walk you if you want." He says with a smile on his face.

I stand there in silence for longer than I should. Finally I break myself out of my shocked trance and take the cup he is holding out to me. I have to consciously pay attention to not sigh in relief at the warm cup in my frozen fingers.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do this." I say as I close the door and lock it behind me.

"I know. I wanted to."

I think his smile is actually going to be the death of me. I have never seen anything quite as charming. I am not used to walking with someone and I am not used to having to make conversation with people. Sometimes I can go days without actually talking to anyone. As we start our long walk to school I have no idea what to say. Lip lights a cigarette and smokes as we walk. Normally smoking bothers me but not with Lip. It's strange but it looks so natural with him. He just embodies it and makes it look completely normal. Not that I would tell him even if it did bother me.

We have been walking for about 10 minutes and Lip throws his cigarette butt on the ground. He looks over at me with a smirk on his face.

"So you really don't like talking do you?" he asks

I've been asked a million times why I am so quiet. That question always bothers me. I'm quiet because I like to be quiet. Lip isn't asking it in a mean way though. He seems genuinely interested in why I am not talking. It makes sense since he lives in a house that is never quiet.

"It's not that I don't like talking I guess. I just don't usually talk to anyone so I don't know what to talk about. I'm not really that great at making conversation."

I take a sip of my coffee. It is starting to get cold. Lip takes a drink of his own as he ponders my answer.

"Well conversation isn't really that hard. I will start."

Lip begins to talk about random things as we walk. I answer when prompted or interject when it is needed. I still feel a little bit awkward but suddenly we arrive at school and it feels like we just left my house. Having someone to talk to and walk with made the walk go much faster.

"Thank you for walking with me. Oh, and for the coffee too."

I say it before we get up to the doors. I'm not sure if being seen with me would be good for his reputation. I'm not sure what last night or this morning was about but I'm not about to push my luck and expect to be seen with him at school.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed our conversation."

I think he gets my vibe of us parting here because he readjusts his backpack and gives me a small wave.

"I'll see ya later." He says and then walks away.

I throw my empty cup away and head off to my classes. I am never distracted in school but today I can barely keep my mind on what we are working on. I cannot stop thinking about Lip. Why did he bring me to his house for dinner and let me wear his clothes? Why did he walk me to school this morning and bring me coffee? At least we don't have any classes together so I don't have to deal with the distraction of him actually being in the room.

I once again try to mentally prepare myself for the cold walk I am about to face. At least this morning my destination was a warm one but this time I am going home to a cold house. There is an incredibly tiny chance that my parents have actually had the heat turned back on. They probably haven't even been home. I wrap my scarf tight around my neck and relish the last moments of warmth. I start my walk and try to move quickly. At least when I get home I can wrap myself in blankets and the wind isn't adding to the cold.

"Are you walking fast so I won't catch up with you?" Lip asks as he jogs to my side.

I actually look around to make sure he is talking to me. He laughs a little bit as he lights a cigarette.

"I didn't think you would be walking with me. I was just walking fast to get out of the cold sooner." I say.

"Well do you mind if I walk with you? It gives me an excuse to delay going to my crazy house."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Don't mind? I can't deny the fact that I'm thrilled to have Lip walking with me again.

"Okay so do we have to do the conversation the way we did it this morning or can we make it flow naturally?" he smirks.

I shrug my shoulders with a slight smile on my face.

"Alright I guess its 20 questions. Are you starting or am I?" he asks with a grin.

"I will start. What is your favorite color?"

We are at my street again before I know it.

"Alright last question for today." He says as we go up my stairs. "Who was the last guy you dated?"

If my cheeks weren't already red from the cold they would have turned crimson.

"I…uh… I've never dated anyone."

Lip looks at me wide eyed.

"What? Seriously? Okay, well then who is the last guy you kissed?"

"It's not your turn. You already asked your question and I think we are over 20 now." I smirk.

Lip actually looks surprised at my response. He nods and smiles.

"Fair game. I accept that. Hey do you mind if I come inside? I gotta take a piss real bad."

"Oh umm sure."

I open the door and let Lip inside. I almost forgot that there is no heat in my house. It's pretty much the same temperature inside as it is outside.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left."

I rub my hands together and blow warm air onto them. I can barely even feel my fingers.

"Jesus Christ its freezing in here." Lip says as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I think our heater is broken again. My parents will have to get a repairman out tomorrow."

Lip looks at me with a knowing look. He knows our heater isn't broken the same way that I would know that he was lying if he said the same thing. He is quiet for a moment as he thinks.

"Okay well why don't you pack a bag and you can sleep at my house tonight."

"No I couldn't do that. It's okay. I have blankets."

"Rose, you are going to freeze to death. You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch. As long as you don't mind sharing my room with my brothers, well if they are even home."

"No, Lip, I couldn't put you out like that. Really I'm fine."

He crosses his arms and looks at me with a stern look. It's not a real stern look and it makes me smile.

"I'm not joking. Go pack a bag or I will pack it for you."

I roll my eyes and go to my room. I grab an empty backpack. I start to put my essentials in the bag.

"Oh Shelley nice."

I jump at the sound of Lip's voice right behind me.

"Shit." I say as I drop my bag.

Lip laughs. "So she does swear."

"You have got to quit just showing up behind me. You are going to give me a heart attack."

"I think you have a few more years before you have to start worrying about a heart attack." He says with a wink.

That wink is almost powerful enough to knock me over. How many other girls have been on the receiving end of that wink? I clear my throat and finish packing as Lip continues to peruse my bookshelf. It's very strange having him here in my space. I sling my backpack over my shoulder with the other one.

"Want me to carry that?" he asks.

"No, I'm okay. Besides, you are already doing enough for me."

"Alright let's go. If we are lucky then V and Fiona made dinner tonight."

I head out the door behind Lip. I'm off to his house again and this time it's for the whole night. A night at the Gallaghers', this is gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

We quickly walk to his house. We are good and freezing now. Lip practically slams the door behind us once we are inside.

"Jesus, you are gonna break the fucking door." Fiona says as she comes down the stairs.

She stops when she sees I am here with Lip.

"Fiona, is it okay if Rose sleeps here tonight? The heat at her house is broken."

She looks at Lip and then at me and then at Lip once more.

"Fine but one of you sleeps on the couch. There are little kids in this house."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

I genuinely smile at Fiona and she gives me a weird look.

"Yeah sure." She says as she plasters on a fake smile.

She grabs a few more stray laundry items and throws them in the basket before she disappears to the kitchen.

"We can take your bag up to my room."

I follow Lip up the stairs again. I can't believe that I am actually going to his room for the second time. Tonight I am actually going to sleep in his bed. He opens the door and Ian is sitting on his bed reading a magazine. He looks up at me and then smirks at Lip.

"Need me to leave?"

"No, Rose is staying here tonight because the heat at her place is broken."

"Well I am sure you will keep her warm." Ian says with a wink.

"Shut up or I will kick your ass." Lip threatens as he throws a pillow at Ian.

Ian easily deflects it and laughs. If this brotherly banter wasn't at my expense I would find it incredibly endearing. I'm sure by now they can see how red my cheeks are.

"I'm sorry about him." Lip says.

"That's alright. It doesn't bother me."

"Want to go see if Fiona needs help with dinner?"

"Sure."

Seeing if Fiona needs help turns into Lip and I making dinner again. I don't mind at all. I like being able to do something in return for them letting me stay here. I'm not sure how if happens but somehow Lip and I are a perfect team in the kitchen. We talk and laugh as we make enough food for a football team. I have never felt as at ease as I am right now. Our interaction has become so natural. I find myself letting down my walls and my quiet exterior is breaking apart. I am fitting right in with him. I dip my finger in the pasta sauce and when Lip turns around I dab it right on the tip of his nose. He looks as shocked as I am that I just did that.

"Oh you are dead." He says as a sly smile begins to creep onto his face.

My eyes go wide.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lip lunges at me and I run to the other side of the counter. He follows me and I run to the other side of the kitchen table. I move one way and he moves one way in return. There is no way to get out of this. I realize as we are playing this cat and mouse game that this is the most I have smiled and laughed in my whole life. My split second of thinking is enough for Lip to get the upper hand. In a move I didn't see coming he jumps up and over the table before I even realize he has moved. I try to get away but he grabs my arm and holds me where I am.

"So you think this is funny?" Lip asks as he points to the sauce on his nose.

"No, not at all." I say trying, and failing, to not crack a smile.

"Well let's see how you like it."

Lip leans in towards me and I try to pull away again. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him. He puts his other hand behind my neck and makes me look right at him. I cannot get away from him now. He leans in and rubs his nose and the sauce on my nose. I close my eyes so it doesn't get into my eyes.

"Lip, no. Lip…Lip…" I can barely breathe I am laughing so hard.

Lip has smeared the sauce from his nose onto my nose and cheeks. His grip on me tightens as he continues to rub his face on mine. I put my hands on his ribs to try and push away from him but his grip is too tight. He stops rubbing his face on mine and I open my eyes. The way he is looking at me is enough to take my breath away. There is such intensity in his eyes as he looks into mine.

"You have the most intriguing green eyes I've ever seen." Lip says quietly.

I don't even know what to say to that. I've never had someone comment on my plain green eyes before. They are nothing compared to his baby blues that are staring right into my soul at the moment. Being this close to Lip I can smell the cigarette smoke on his skin. It doesn't smell gross on him. It mixes with his shampoo and laundry detergent to make a smell that is uniquely Lip. It's starting to become intoxicating. His hand at the back off my neck moves so he is now cradling my head instead of holding it. His fingers slide up into my hair at the base of my head. I can feel goosebumps rising on my skin.

"Thank you." I say after way too long of a pause.

Before my brain has time to comprehend what is happening Lip closes the little bit of distance between us. His lips just barely press against mine. They are softer than I would have imagined. I lean into him a little more.

"Hey Lip, what are we…?"

Lip and I quickly break apart as Debbie comes into the kitchen.

"What is all over your face?" she asks with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's pasta sauce. What do you need Deb?"

Lip steps towards her and the moment is broken. I grab a napkin and wipe the sauce from my face. I hand Lip a napkin and he wipes his face off as he goes back over to the stove.

"I just wondered what we were having for dinner and when it will be ready."

"It's pasta and it's almost done. Why don't you go and set the table while Rose and I finish."

Lip hands Debbie the plates and she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"While you finish sucking face or while you finish making dinner?" she asks.

I feel my cheeks turn pink again.

"Just go set the table."

He turns her around and sends her towards the table. I come back over to the stove and absentmindedly stir the pot. I just kissed Lip. Lip just kissed me. So now what? I look over at him and he smiles. It's just a normal every day smile. I awkwardly clear my throat and look down at the stove. That is not the way I imagined my first kiss going. I never imagined it would be with Lip. I never imagined I would have pasta sauce on my face when it happened. I can feel the goosebumps rising again when I think about the way his lips felt on mine for the brief time that they touched. Then the goosebumps disappear as my mind wanders to another place. Lip has kissed a lot of girls, a lot of girls. Am I just the next name on his long list? Kisses may not mean anything to him. That kiss was somewhere in the hundreds for him and for me it's been the only one. What exactly am I doing here with him?

 **Comments again please?! Come on you know I love comments! They would make me so happy! Help and author out and give me something!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the evening I feel like I am in a daze. Everyone around me is laughing and talking while I watch as if from the outside. Suddenly I feel Lip's hand gently squeeze my thigh and then let go. I blink and look over at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly so just the two of us can hear.

"Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out for a second." I reply with a smile.

"This is really good Rose." Debbie says.

I smile at her. She has pasta sauce across her mouth and up onto her cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"How do you know I didn't make it so good?" Lip fake whines.

"We've tasted your cooking before. This ain't you." Fiona chimes in.

Lip feigns hurt feelings. "See what happens when I try to do nice things."

"Well he did help." I say.

"Yeah I helped." Lip puffs out his chest with pride.

"We are so proud." Fiona teases.

Lip and I get a break from cleaning up since we are the ones who made it. I follow Lip up to his room. Carl and Ian follow behind us. Lip sighs.

"I will be right back."

Lip kisses my cheek like it is the most natural thing in the world before he goes out into the hall. I stand there feeling as weird as I must look. Carl is on his bed not paying any attention to me. Ian is pretending not to be but I can tell he is watching me without actually looking at me. Lip steps into view and drops a bundle of blankets and sheets into the laundry shoot. He grabs new ones out of the closet and disappears again. He comes back a few minutes later.

"I made up the bed in Frank's old room so you can sleep in there. Then you don't have to deal with these assholes."

"Scared I will steal your girl from you Lip?" Carl asks with a smirk.

"Shut it." Lip replies.

He picks up my bag and I follow him to the hall.

"You good?" he asks.

"Yeah, thank you. I do need to get some homework done though."

"Oh me too. Do you mind if I do it in here too? I can go somewhere else if it is too distracting."

"No, that's alright. You won't distract me."

I have never been more wrong in my entire life. I'm trying so hard to concentrate on principles of democracy but all I can think about is the fact that Lip is sitting on the bed right next to me. It's been hours and my homework is finally done but I'm not sure how accurate it is. I look over and realize that at some point Lip fell asleep. He is leaning against the wall awkwardly but I don't want to wake him. I carefully get up and turn out the light. I put the extra blanket over him then get in on the other side of the bed. I am absolutely exhausted but sleep does not easily come to me. I don't even know what time it is when I feel Lip slide down into bed next to me. I can feel his warmth right behind me and I fall right asleep.

I wake up to the sound of pounding on door and Fiona yelling for everyone to get up. I realize that Lip is still asleep and his arm is wrapped solidly around me. My cheeks turn pink with the knowledge that we are spooning and have been for who knows how long. Fiona flings open the door.

"Lip, Up!" she yells.

She gives us a look that says she doesn't approve of us being in a bed together. Lip's grip on me tightens for a moment before he lets go and sits up. He has a dazed look on his face and his hair is going a million different directions. He yawns as he stretches his arms.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sleep in here. Did I keep you up?"

"No you fell asleep long before I did. I'm not used to having someone else in the bed with me but this bed is bigger than mine so I hardly noticed." I reply as I sit up as well.

"I think we have just enough time for breakfast. You hungry?"

"Yeah but I also need to change clothes. If it is usually a fight for the bathroom in the morning I can just change in here."

"Yeah it can get pretty brutal. I will go so you can change and I will meet you in the kitchen."

He leans in and kisses me quickly on the lips before he gets up. He stops right before he opens the door.

"Oh and you can leave your stuff here if you want. That way you don't have to carry it to school."

"Oh, okay. Thanks"

He leaves and I am stuck sitting there in that daze again. Lip and I just spent the night in the same bed. Then he kissed me before he left the room. What exactly is happening here? I shake my head and get up. I quickly change my clothes, brush my hair, and touch up my makeup. I'm about to leave and then I stop for a second. I look at the bed. How many times has Lip had Karen in that bed? Or Mandy? Or any other random girl? What number am I on this list? I can't continue to think about it. If I do then it will ruin whatever it is we have happening here. I grab my backpack and head down the stairs.

Right as I step into the kitchen the back door opens and a pretty attractive man steps through. He is carrying a bunch of Starbucks coffee cups with him. He goes over and kisses Fiona as everyone grabs a cup. Lip sees me and smiles.

"That's Steve. He is fucking Fiona so he brings us all coffee." He says.

Steve looks over at me.

"Nice Lip, real nice. Hi, I'm Steve, Fiona's boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. Otherwise I would have brought you coffee too."

"She can have mine. This is Rose." Lip says as he hands me the cup of coffee.

"Nice to meet you Rose." He says holding out his hand.

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Steve. Thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure. Although you could do much better than this one here."

I just smile awkwardly and take a sip of coffee. Steve turns his attention back to Fiona who is trying to pack lunches while simultaneously making breakfast. I hand my coffee to Lip.

"Here I don't mind sharing."

I set my backpack on the floor against the wall and walk over to Fiona.

"I can help. Do you want me on sandwiches or pancakes?" I ask.

She looks surprised at first.

"Uh…sandwiches I guess."

She hands me the bread and I start to make enough pb&j for all the kids. I throw chips and fruit along with a juice box in each bag. I look up and see Lip watching me from the table. He smiles that signature smile and my knees go weak. Everyone begins the mass exodus from the table and I hand them bags as they go past. Lip is last and I hand him his bag.

"Where is your bag?" he asks.

"I didn't make one. It's your food not mine."

"Well I don't mind sharing then. Here."

Lip hands me a pancake and I throw my backpack on. We need to leave now too or we are going to be late. We are about to walk out the door and Fiona calls to me.

"Hey Rose, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

We head out the front door and are blasted with the cold. I almost forgot how cold it was outside since the house is so warm inside. I wonder how long it will take before my parents actually get our heat turned back on. I quickly eat the pancake lip handed me and we share the coffee.

"Thanks for letting me stay there last night." I say.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay any time you like." He says.

We are already halfway down the hallway before I realize we have been walking and talking all the way into the school. So he officially has claimed to know me at school. Where is this all headed?

 **Okay readers I am going to give you a little insight into where my mind is at. Here is a brief summary of what I am keeping and not keeping from the show for the time being. I am going to have it that Karen left after she had the baby like she did in the show but I'm not going to have her come back. Then Lip did date Mandy like he did after Karen but not as long. So there is no craziness with Karen and Mandy. Also I'm having Steve stay as if he had never left for the time being. Maybe at some point I will do some of the Jimmy transition but for the time being he is Steve and he has never left Fiona. There will be things along the way that I will keep or not so I will try to keep you updated as we go.**

 **As always I would love to hear your thoughts and comments! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

'Any time I like' turns into a week then that week turns into a second week. That second week turns into a third week and before I know it I have been staying with Lip for an entire month. Every morning we wake up in bed together with his arms around me. I help Fiona get the kids off to school every morning and make dinner almost every night. I think that is why she tolerates me being here. What started out as awkward conversation with Lip has turned into staying up for hours talking about everything under the sun. It's like he has started taking a brick at a time. I think we are both waiting for that last brick to fall.

If someone were to ask me what our relationship status was there is no way I could define it. I honestly have no idea myself. He has never officially asked me to be his girlfriend yet we are basically living together. The even stranger thing is that we have never done more than kiss. I'm talking a sweet good morning or goodnight kiss. They are kisses of warmth but not of fire. I'm sure anyone who knows Lip would not believe that part. I am sure that everyone at school thinks I am just Lip's newest piece of ass. I'm pretty sure everyone in this house also thinks we are having sex. To be honest I am surprised that Lip hasn't asked or turned our kissing in that direction. A thought that I don't want to think creeps into my mind. Maybe I am just someone to keep Lip's bed warm at night. He might have someone else to fulfill his sexual needs. We have never had a conversation about where this is going.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lip startles me with his question. I didn't even notice him come back from the shower.

"Oh nothing. Just zoning out." I say.

Lip flops down on the bed next to me in his t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. That is another interesting thing about our 'relationship'. We have only ever been fully clothed around each other. We don't change in front of each other or sleep in just our underwear. I have seen Lip shirtless a few times but that is it. There is no way I am comfortable showing Lip any part of my body naked. The girls he usually sees naked are skinny and have no body fat on them. My stomach is not flat in the least bit.

"Rose?"

I look down at Lip and he sits up on his elbows.

"Seriously what is wrong with you? I lost you there for a moment again."

"I'm sorry. I am just tired."

It is only 10:00pm on Friday night but I am hoping that he buys it.

"We can just go to bed now if you want. We have all day together tomorrow to do whatever."

I get up from the bed and grab my pajamas.

"Yeah that sounds good. I am going to shower and then I will be back."

"I will be here." He says as he lies back again.

I quickly shower and put on my yoga pants and a baggy long sleeve shirt. I still put on a bra and panties because I am not comfortable enough to go without them. I put my hair in a braid so that it will be all wavy tomorrow. I go back to the room and Lip is passed out exactly where I left him. His pants are low on his hips and his shirt has ridden up a little so I can see his happy trail. I can't deny that the thought of having sex with him hasn't crossed my mind. I just don't think I am ready for that yet.

I smile to myself. In this moment it doesn't matter what we are as long as we are something. I turn out the light and get into bed. After a few minutes I feel the bed shift. Then Lip's arms are around me drawing me close to him. I can tell by the sound of his breathing that he is still asleep. This was completely a reflex. So in this moment it is the only thing that matters. The feeling of being in his arms is all that I need.

LIP'S POV

So much warmth. I wrap my arms tighter around the warmth that they are holding onto. I breathe in deeply and smell the scent that is uniquely Rose. She genuinely smells like roses. I can feel her curves under my hands. I long for the day when I can actually see them for myself. I slowly open my eyes and look at Rose. The soft morning sun makes the random strands of red shine in her otherwise black hair. She is something completely different. I have to admit that without the sex the only thing that is keeping her here is her intrigue. She fascinates me so I deal with the blue balls. Well, at least I deal with them for now. Intrigue can only keep me settled for so long. I move my hips to line up with her perfectly round ass and I bury my face in her long braid. No need to wake up yet when I can have her all I want in my sleep.

ROSE'S POV

I can feel how tightly Lip is pressed into me but that is not the only thing I feel. He has a rock hard erection pressing into my lower back. I'm sure that he has woken up with morning wood next to me before but this is the first time I am blatantly feeling it. I try to move so it is not pressing in my back and all I end up doing is rubbing against it. Lip makes a strange noise when I move and his eyes begin to open. His eyes are hooded and they have a look that I have not seen before. At least not directed at me. He sits up a little bit and kisses me. This is not our normal good morning kiss. He leans into me with his upper body while his kisses grow deeper. His hair is completely messed up from sleep and his arm muscles stand out as he holds himself up.

He slowly and methodically moves himself over me and presses me down into the bed. His body is not touching mine except for our lips but I am aware of every place that his body is close to mine. His hand touches my thigh and moves its way up my hip and up my side. He stops kissing me to look down at me and I am not prepared for his blazing eyes. He leans down to kiss me again and this time brings his body down to touch mine. I can feel his erection throbbing between my legs. His hand finds the hem of my shirt and begins to pull it up. This is where my trance is broken. I am not ready for this. I immediately pull down my shirt and stop kissing him. I try to move away from him so quickly that I end up falling right off the bed. Lip looks down at me as I lay there on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No, I'm sorry. I just…I can't. Not now."

I start to get up and he comes over to help me. He pulls me up and holds me in his arms. He gently kisses my head.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed."

He says it is okay but I can tell it isn't. He is frustrated and I know it. I am frustrated too. I just hope I didn't ruin all of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Lip lets go of me and I awkwardly clear my throat. I can see that he is still struggling with the issue in the pants.

"I'm going to go change."

I grab my stuff and practically run to the bathroom. I am careful not the slam the door in my haste. I pull out the clothes I had picked out for today and now I regret it. Since Lip and I are spending the whole day together I wanted to look cute for once. Now it feels like this outfit is just teasing him. I sigh and pull up my skinny jeans. I hope he isn't attracted to my ass because these jeans hug it more than I've ever worn before. I look at the shirt and roll my eyes. My boobs are already quite large because of my size and this shirt does nothing but accentuate them. I put the long sleeve shirt on and look in the mirror. The burgundy color pales my skin even more than normal. There is so much cleavage happening with this shirt. I take my hair down and it is wavy just as I predicted. Maybe I shouldn't wear any makeup today. It will tone everything down.

I have a thought that doesn't at all sound like me. Maybe I should go with my original plan of going all out. Maybe I can test what Lip is in this for. It sounds more like something Karen would do. I never thought I would be anything like her but perhaps being a little bit like her wouldn't hurt. She certainly had Lip's attention. She strung him along for 9 months making him think her baby was his. I could never do that to a person. Especially not Lip. I say fuck it and put the makeup on anyways.

I want to give Lip more time and privacy to finish taking care of himself so I go downstairs. It is still early for a Saturday so I am the only one down there. I quietly prepare the ingredients to make breakfast for everyone. I know Steve stayed over last night so I make extra for him. I can hear the rest of the house beginning to stir. Suddenly a hand reaches over and grabs a piece of bacon right off the skillet. I jump and back up. It is Frank. He looks me up and down while he eats the partially raw bacon.

"Who are you?" he asks

"Rose." I say quietly.

He leans in close to give me further inspection. He smells worse than any human I have ever smelled before.

"Are you one of mine?" he asks sounding quite confused.

"No, I'm not."

He keeps moving towards me until I am backed into the corner of the counter.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" he inquires.

"I…I…"

Frank is immediately yanked back from me.

"Jesus, Frank, leave her the fuck alone." Lip says angrily.

Frank looks back and forth between us. He raises his eyebrow.

"Oh she your girlfriend?"

"Yes and she is welcome here. More welcome than you are actually."

Frank looks over at me again.

"She is different from your other fuck buddies. You went up a size."

Frank barely finishes his sentence before Lip socks him right in the face.

"What the fuck?" Fiona exclaims as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Get out! Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Lip yells as he shoves Frank out the back door.

I should be more focused on what is happening but there is ringing in my ears. Lip said that I was his girlfriend. Does he really think of me as his girlfriend? After Lip slams and locks the door he comes back over to me. The slamming of the door brings the rest of the house into the kitchen.

"Who let Frank in last night?" Lip yells.

Everyone is silent. He looks right at Debbie.

"Debs?"

"He was cold." She replies innocently.

The whole family groans and Lip turns to face me.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?"

"No he didn't. I'm fine. Really."

He puts his hands on my face and gently kisses me. When he lets go it's like he finally gets a chance to look at me. I see him swallow and he blinks.

"What's the occasion?" he asks.

"No occasion. Just felt like dressing in better than a t-shirt and jeans."

His eyes continue to look over me and I feel like I am being weirdly inspected. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Okay well let me help you with breakfast."

He picks up the pan of now burnt bacon.

"Why don't we all just go out for breakfast?"

Steve holds up a big wad of cash with a smile on his face. Fiona smiles back and grabs the cash from him. When he reaches for it she just kisses him.

"Alright everyone get dressed. We leave in 10." Fiona says.

Everyone runs back upstairs except Lip and I. We start to clean up from my breakfast attempt. I bend over to pick up the spatula I dropped and Lip actually groans. I pretend not to hear it and continue to put things away. I go to put the flour away in the cupboard and Lip comes up behind me. He presses into me as he puts the sugar away. Once it is away he doesn't move back. He turns me to face him. He puts his hands on my waist. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. His hands are practically scorching my skin through my shirt. I can't look right at him but he takes my chin in his hand. He makes me look him right in those gorgeous eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning."

I blink, "Thank…"

I don't even finish before his lips are on mine. His hands tighten around my waist and he backs me up against the counter. His kissing grows deeper the same way it did this morning. He slides one hand up into my hair at the base of my neck. He pulls back from our kissing and looks me right in the eyes.

"Rose, I…"

Ian clears his throat loudly from the other side of the room. Right after that the rest of the family follows into the kitchen and out the door. They blow right past us quickly. Lip groans loudly.

"If we don't go now then they will leave without us." He says.

"Yeah we should go."

He lets me past him and we grab our coats. I feel like my head is spinning as we walk out the door to the car. Steve has an SUV and we all pile in. Debbie ends up on my lap and Lip in the trunk. We are nowhere near each other and I am a bit relieved. What just happened in the kitchen and this morning was a little overwhelming. If he keeps doing things like that I don't think I am going to be able to keep saying no. The part that makes me the most confused is the sentence he wasn't able to finish. What was he going to say to me? I try to casually look behind me but he is looking right at me. He gives me that Lip smirk and winks. I feel my cheeks flush red and I turn back around. Debbie touches my hair.

"You look really pretty today, Rose" she says.

"Thank you Debs." I reply.

"You don't deserve her." She says to Lip with an air of seriousness.

Lip just smiles back.

"I know I don't." He replies.

Luckily right then we pull up to iHop. I don't know where that conversation was going but I'm not sure where I want to find out. It just feels awkward to me. I am so relieved that it is time for pancakes and coffee.

The look on our waitresses face when we walk in is quite comical. I don't think she was expecting to have to deal with the Gallagher plus crew today. We are seated in the back far away from the other customers. I end up seated between Lip and Liam. Lip is busy talking to Ian about something and Liam looks over at me. He smiles and holds out his toy.

"Ooh is this Mr. Elephant?" I ask.

He just continues to smile and hands it to me. I take it from him then boop him on the nose with the elephant's snout. He giggles so I do it again. Every time I do it he laughs even harder. He holds out his arms to me.

"Up." He says. "Up."

I take him out of the high chair and put him in my lap. When our drinks come I help him take a sip of hot chocolate. A little bit drips down his chin and I quickly wipe it up. He smiles up and me with a hot chocolate mustache and leans back against me. I look over and Lip is staring at me. There is a look on his face that I haven't seen before. I don't know what it is.

 **Hey everyone! Please can you tell me if you are reading this story and liking it? I would love to hear from you all! Please please please please! Also please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Liam stays on my lap even after his pancakes come. I cut them up into little pieces for him. He puts them on his fork and holds out a piece for Lip.

"Oooh do you have chocolate chip there buddy?" Lip asks Liam.

Liam nods his head and sticks the forkful of pancake in his mouth. His lips are covered in chocolate and his little smile is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Lip looks at me with Liam and there is that look again. Apparently no one else seems to notice the look that Lip is giving me.

"Do you like Rose?" Lip whispers to Liam.

Liam responds by throwing his arms around me and hugging me tight.

"I will take that as a yes. Do you want to come and sit with me so Rosie can eat her pancakes?"

Liam holds on even tighter and shakes his head no. I love that Liam has come to love me so much. What I am now questioning is if I just heard that right. Did Lip just call me Rosie?

"I think Liam has just stolen you from me." Lip says with a fake pout.

Liam is just smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Lip scoots his chair a little closer to mine and puts his arm around me. He leans over and gently kisses me. I can taste the maple syrup on his lips. I look over and see that Debbie is smiling at us. I think I have won her over too. So now I have Fiona's tolerance of me, Liam and Debbie's approval, and the indifference of Ian and Carl. Now I just need to figure out what I have from Lip.

Eventually after Liam eats I am able to eat my own pancakes. Lip's arm is securely around my shoulders and his fingers gently stroke my arm. I don't think he is even aware that he is doing it. I can see the relief on the waitress' face when Fiona pulls out the wad of cash. I think she totally thought we were going to ditch. Liam has now fallen into his sugar coma and is sound asleep on my lap.

"Thank you for breakfast Steve." I say.

He smiles at me the same way he always does, like he wants to pat me on the head like a puppy.

"You're welcome Rose. It was my pleasure." He replies.

"Well Rose and I are going to take off. You got those keys Steve?"

I look over at Lip.

"Take off? Where are we going?"

"You will see." He replies with a wink.

Steve tosses Lip the keys. Lip picks Liam up off of my lap and puts him in Ian's waiting arms. Lip stands up so I stand up with him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, something he doesn't ever do.

"See you guys later." He says.

"Bye everyone."

Everyone says goodbye to us and Lip pulls me out of the restaurant. He walks quickly to the SUV and opens the passenger's side for me.

"Wait, how are they all going to get home?"

"They can take the bus. It's fine. We need the car today."

He kisses me quickly but with more passion than in the restaurant and closes the door. He gets in on the other side and starts the car. He reaches over and takes my hand. He once again laces his fingers with mine. I don't understand anything with this boy anymore.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"It is a surprise. I will tell you that it is in the city though."

He gives me that Lip smile that I have come to love so much. He has planned something. He turns his eyes back to the road and keeps driving. His thumb slowly and gently strokes my knuckles. This seems so normal and coupley. Nothing about our relationship has been normal. My heart feels incredibly light as I settle into my seat while Lip turns on the radio and keeps gently stroking my hand. It is not that long of a drive into the city but it would have taken forever on public transportation. On a cold day like this that would have been horrible. Lip perfectly navigates the city traffic.

"I didn't know you were such a good driver." I say with a smirk.

"Oh so much sass in that backhanded compliment." He replies.

He lifts my hand to his lips and gently presses a kiss on my knuckles. It causes butterflies to erupt into my stomach. Lip pulls up to a parking deck and hands the man $50.

"All day pass please." Lip says.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your day."

Lip parks the car and then hands me an envelope.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Just open it."

I open the envelope and pull out 2 Go Chicago cards. They get us admittance to almost every attraction in Chicago.

"I thought it was about time I take you on a proper date. I figured you would enjoy the museums more than just dinner and a movie."

I feel like I am going to cry. I didn't know Lip could be like this. This is so romantic and thoughtful. He did this all for me. Without even thinking about it I reach over and grab his face. I bring his lips to mine and kiss him roughly. Then kiss him again, and again, and once more before I break away.

"Thank you." I say quietly feeling almost embarrassed now.

Lip leans over and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Let's go babe."

The word that just keeps coming to my mind all day is normal. After going to the history museum and the art museum with Lip my heart is soaring. This feels so right, so normal. Here we are not 2 kids from the Chicago slums who are sleeping in the same bed every night without having sex. We are not Lip Gallagher and his newest piece of ass. Here we are Rose and Lip. We are an adorable young couple enjoying some culture. No one is looking at us like we are going to steal something. We actually have a few people looking at how cute we are when every once in a while Lip will lean over and sweetly kiss me or when I loop my arm in Lip's to be closer to him while we look at art. This is such a surreal experience for me. This might be the best day I have ever had. It is certainly the best day I have had in a long time.

After 2 museums we are pretty hungry. We decide to go take a walk and see what we can find. There are restaurants everywhere but nothing is really striking our fancy.

"It sounds super touristy but do you want to go get some deep dish?" Lip asks.

"That sounds perfect." I reply with a smile.

We find the nearest pizza place and order. We sit across from each other in a booth near the windows. Lip reaches across the table and takes my hands in his. He strokes my knuckles like he is analyzing them.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asks.

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I love it when you do that. I can see you blushing. But seriously, Rose, you are beautiful."

I don't know what to say. I have never had anyone call me beautiful before. How do I even respond to that?

'Thank you…"

Lip continues to stroke my knuckles with his thumbs.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I know our relationship is very unconventional. We have known each other forever but I guess I never really knew you. I was too stupid to realize what was standing right in front of me all these years. We practically moved in together already but we have never talked about what this is. I don't just think of you as a roommate or a bed mate. I like you Rose. I like you a lot. I…uh… was wondering if you would officially be my girlfriend?"

There is no need to think about the answer to this question. I have known forever.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Lip suddenly gets up and leans across the table. He grabs my face and kisses me passionately right in front of all of these people. It doesn't last long because that would make it even more awkward. He sits back down and smiles at me. I smile back at him, at Lip, at my boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner we head back to the house. Lip is incredibly affectionate during the drive home. He holds my hand and every so often he will kiss my knuckles. When we get back to the house he opens my door for me. He wraps his arm around my waist as we walk into the house.

"I have another surprise for you." He says with a smile.

Lip opens the door and the house is silent.

"We have the house to ourselves for a few hours. I will make the popcorn and you pick out the movie."

Lip kisses me longer than just a quick kiss. He holds his hand on my lower back, almost on my ass, as he kisses me. Instead of letting me go he pulls me closer. His hands are snaked around my back and he pulls my hips to his. Our kissing grows deeper and his hands slide down to my ass. He firmly holds on and I put my arms around his neck. I stop our kissing before it gets too far. I can see Lip's momentary frustration before he brushes it off. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and goes to the kitchen. I pick out a movie and put it in. Lip comes back with a bowl of popcorn and sits down on the couch. I sit down next to him and he pulls me in close.

Through the course of the movie our positions change a few times. Lip is lying down against the arm of the couch and I am lying across him. This is everything I have ever wanted. Lip holds me in his arms like I mean something to him. He gently runs his hands through my hair. I am not even sure if he knows he is doing it but it means so much to me. I can hear the steady beating of his heart under my ear. I look up at him and he smiles down at me. He leans down and kisses me.

I can feel in an instant that this kiss is changing things. We are no longer just hanging out and watching a movie. The whole atmosphere of the room has changed. He puts his hand on my cheek and holds my face to his own. He slides down on the couch so that I am now on top of him as we kiss. I am fine with making out but I don't know how far I am comfortable with this going. Lip has gone so much farther than I have and so he is comfortable with so much more. I don't want to ruin what is happening here. Maybe I should just let it happen.

"Do you want to go upstairs? The couch is becoming uncomfortable." Lip says.

I know what going upstairs means but I decide to agree. Lip holds my hand as we go up the stairs to our room. If I let this happen then it is going to change everything. Our relationship will take on a whole new level if we have sex tonight. Lip closes the door behind us and looks at me with what I can only assume are his bedroom eyes. He knows what he wants. How many other girls have seen these eyes? How many other girls has he brought into this room?

Lip stalks his away across the room to me. He grabs me and pulls me against him. He wraps his arms around my waist and begins to kiss me again. His hands begin to slide up under my shirt. I freeze. I don't know if I can do this. I am not confident in my body. Lip stops.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I just…I'm not confi…"

"Stop, Rose, you are beautiful. I find every single thing about you sexy. If I didn't then this wouldn't happen."

Lip takes my hand and places it on the bulge in his pants. He begins to kiss me again. I guess he is done discussing the topic. He pushes us back to the bed and sits me down. He comes up on the bed over me and I lay back. He once again puts his hands under my shirt. This time he pulls my shirt up as he goes. I want to cover my stomach but so far he hasn't gagged so I guess I am alright. He pulls my shirt over my head and then pulls his own off. I love looking at him shirtless. He is toned without being overly toned. He still has softness to his body. His hands slide up my bare flesh and it gives me goosebumps. He reaches around and unsnaps my bra. He gives me a kiss before he pulls it off. It is like a little reassurance. He throws my bra on the ground and looks at my bare breasts. He bites his lip and groans.

"Fuck, they are even more perfect than I imagined they would be. Jesus Christ… Rosie, you are perfect."

I put my hands on his back and feel the warmth of his bare skin. Lip carefully and slowly unzips my jeans. It is like he is waiting for me to tell him no. He pulls my jeans down and I am so glad I wore my cute panties today. Lip unzips his own pants and throws them on the floor with mine. I can see his erection bulging in his boxers. He puts his fingers into the waistband of my panties. He pauses like he knows this is the turning point. Once he pulls these down I will be fully exposed to him. I don't know if he knows how big of a deal this is for me. Lip pulls off his boxers and I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed. I have never seen even seen a dick in person before. Lip leans down to kiss me again and I can feel his throbbing dick against my bare skin. He brushes my hair out of my face as he looks at me. He smiles down at me with that signature Lip smile. I know he cares about me. I know this is what he wants. I don't know if this if what I want. Lip has been here so many times before, so many times. I have never once been this close to a guy before. I feel like I am rushing into things.

While all of this is going on in my head I don't think anything is going on in Lip's besides his sex drive. This is just another ordinary day for him. I am just another girl on his list. His list is so incredibly long. This whole time he has been guiding me along and getting me ready. I haven't even noticed until just now. He is already positioned to enter me. I can't do this. I can't.

"Wait!" I say.

Lip stops and sits up.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking concerned.

"I can't do this."

"Why?"

"I'm just a number. Lip, you have slept with so many girls. I have never been with anyone. You just have been with so many girls." I say as I sit up.

I want to pull the sheet up over me. I feel more exposed than I have ever felt before.

"Rosie, you know you aren't just a number to me."

"Get tested."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I didn't know that is what I wanted until it came out. Lip looks at me like I just slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Lip…I just…"

"You think I am fucking dirty? Like I have STD's just because I have had sex before."

He stands up and pulls his pants on. I pull the sheet up over me. I don't know how this went so wrong.

"I'm sorry Lip. I just don't feel comfortable with it. I want you to get tested before we have sex."

He pulls his shirt on and I can see the absolute fury on his face.

"Fuck you Rose. That is fucked up. I have been with you for a month, let you sleep in my bed, I just fucking took you on the only real date I have ever taken anyone. Why are you such a prude? It's just sex not marriage."

"Maybe you feel that way but to me sex is a big deal."

"So we aren't going to fuck any time soon? You just like leading me on and using me for a place to sleep. Goddamn it Rose. You are fucked in the head."

"Lip, no…"

"Shut up. This is stupid. I'm leaving and I expect you to be gone when I come back. I am not dealing with the blue balls anymore. I can find someone else to fuck."

With that he storms out of the bedroom. I hear the front door slam a moment later. I have just ruined everything.


	10. Chapter 10

My bedroom feels like a tomb. The heat is back on but the cold runs much deeper than that. The cold is in my soul. I opened up to let Lip in and he threw me away. This whole time it has always been about sex. The minutes he found out I wasn't going to give that to him he threw me away. I let him see me naked both physically and emotionally. I have never let anyone close enough for either of those things before. The tears continue to flow down my face as I hug my pillow closer to me. Just this morning it was Lip in my arms. This day had been the best day of my life until it turned into the worst. I thought I found something in Lip but I have never been so wrong. He is exactly the person I thought he was. He is just like the rest of them. I pull the pillow closer to me and squeeze my eyes shut. I just need to sleep. Maybe it will help me stop thinking about him for a while.

The sleep does not come. All night I lie there in silence. The deafening sound of nothing is almost more than I can handle. No matter how hard I try to turn my brain off it remains far too awake. My heart hurts too badly for me to think about anything else. I watch the sun begin to come in my window and I close my eyes tighter. I pull my blanket up over my head. I don't know how there could possibly be any more tears left in my eyes but there are. My already soaked pillow absorbs more of my heartache. I never knew anything could feel this bad. Why couldn't he have just left me alone? I could have continued my senior year without having to worry about Lip. I wouldn't have to feel awkward, well more awkward than I already am.

The sun rises in the sky, reaches its peak then begins its descent. Never once do I leave this bed. If I stay in bed then I do not have to face reality. This bed is safe. Nothing bad can happen while I am in this bed. I look out the window and see that the sun has already set. I have spent this whole day in bed. I have thought about everything and nothing at the same time. Tonight I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow I have to face school where Lip will be. If I do not sleep then I will look worse than I already do. I get up out of bed and go into the kitchen. Hopefully one of my parents has some kind of drug for sleeping. I open the medicine cabinet and I am surprised that I am actually lucky in this moment. I take the pills and stumble back into my bed where eventually sleep does take over.

My alarm is deafening as it goes off. I have an hour walk to school again. I am not used to waking up this early anymore. I consider skipping but I cannot afford to miss a day of school. I just want this day to be over with so I can come back to bed. I take a quick shower and put on my normal outfit of jeans and a sweater. It is nothing near as pretty as Saturday. I throw my hair up into a bun and begin to layer up for my long walk ahead of me.

Every step I take towards the school brings me more and more dread. I am not ready to see Lip. I am not ready to see him flirting with other girls. I am not ready to see his eyes that just 2 days ago sparkled when they saw me. I don't know what I will see in them now. I try to time it so that I am not later to school but I am not early enough that I have to wait for class to start. I keep my head down and go directly to my class.

The next 2 weeks this is my life. I wake up, walk to school, skulk through to halls of the school with my head down, go home, do my homework, and go to bed. I try to avoid Lip at all costs and he seems to do the same to me. I have run into him a few times but never long enough to have to fake a conversation with him. He has been hanging around with Mandy Milkovich lately and I have tried my best to ignore the stares and smirks she has been giving me. Maybe Lip told her what happened and now she thinks I am some weak prude and a tease. We all know she is the farthest things from a prude.

I just need to get through these last 4 months. Once school is over then I never have to see them again. I realize it has taken me twice as long to do my homework today because of my distracted mind. It is after 7pm and that is normally the time I have been going to bed. Sleeping is the only thing that gives me peace, as long as I don't dream about Lip. There is a knock on the door and my heart leaps. For just a moment I wonder if it might be Lip. I know it can't be though. Lip does not want anything to do with me anymore. I reluctantly get up and go to the front door. I look through the peephole and see that it is Debbie. I open the door and she throws herself into my arms.

"Rose!"

"Hi Debs." I reply as I hug her against me.

My whole life I have never received much physical affection. My parents didn't really hug me much so it was never something I needed. After being with Lip for a month I became so used to being touched. I almost forgot what it was like to be without it.

"Come on in. What are you doing here?"

I let go of Debbie so she can step inside the house. She looks around the house and then smiles at me.

"I've missed you." She says sweetly.

It is enough to almost make me cry. I didn't realize how much I missed her and the rest of the family. I was so focused on missing Lip that I actually forgot what it was like to be a part of a family.

"I've missed you too Debs."

I pull her into a hug again. I look out the window and realize it is dark outside.

"Did you walk her all by yourself?" I ask her.

"Yeah I wanted to see you."

"Did you tell them you were coming here?"

"No, they were all busy."

I sigh. I am going to have to walk her back to the Gallagher house. I have to go back there.

"Okay well let me walk you home. I don't want you to walk back by yourself. It's too dangerous." I say.

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh come on. It will give us time to chat." I nudge her with my elbow.

She grins all the way across her face.

"Okay!" she says excitedly.

I put on my coat and lock up the house. My walk with Debbie is so peaceful. If the destination wasn't the Gallagher house it would have been perfect. She talks and talks and talks so I don't have to say a word at all. She is just so happy to be talking to me. Having her here with me makes me just as happy. Her eternal optimism and fun spirit have been sorely missed. My anxiety does begin to rise the closer we get to the house. Not only do I have the possibility of seeing Lip but then I have to turn around and walk home by myself.

We turn onto the street and I keep my head down. I look just at Debbie. I don't want to see what it ahead of me. I keep walking with Debbie until she stops.

"You don't have to come up." She says.

I look up and Lip is sitting on the front steps smoking. He stands up as we get to the gate.

"Debs, where the hell have you been?" he asks.

Then his eyes scan over to me. There is nothing there. Not a single thing. My heart shatters. This is exactly the thing I was trying to avoid.


	11. Chapter 11

"I was with Rose. I went to see her. She didn't know I was coming and she walked me home as soon as I got there." Debbie says.

Lip just looks at Debbie. He will not look up at me.

"Don't be mad at her Lip. I just wanted to see her." She adds on.

I can hear the sadness is Debbie's voice. I keep my eyes down so I don't have to see the cold in Lip's eyes again.

"Go inside Debs."

I can hear the annoyance in his voice but it is not anger. It is nowhere near as bad as the way he spoke to me that last time we saw each other. Before Debbie goes back inside she runs down the steps and throws herself into my arms. I kneel down to her level and hold her tightly against me.

"I miss you." She says as her little voice begins to break.

"I miss you too Debs. Why don't we plan a day for you to come over? Would you like that?"

She nods and sniffs.

"Alright good. Now get inside. It is cold out here and I don't want you to get sick." I say

She gives me another quick hug before she runs up the steps. She looks at Lip.

"You aren't going to make her walk home in the cold all alone are you?" she asks.

Lip doesn't look at me and he doesn't take the cigarette out of his mouth as he yells for Ian. Ian appears in the doorway with Liam in his arms. The instant that Liam sees me he squeals and reaches for me. Lip takes Liam and steps inside.

"Ian, walk Rose home." Lip says.

Lip goes inside with Debbie and Ian. I am left standing on the sidewalk with Ian staring at me on the porch. Ian rolls his eyes but puts on his boots and coat. He comes down the stairs to where I am standing in shock.

"You don't have to walk me home. I walk by myself all the time." I say.

"It's fine." Ian replies.

We walk in silence for a good 10 minutes before Ian says something.

"So how have you been?" he asks.

"Oh, uh, I'm good. How have you been?"

He pegs me with a look that says he knows I am not good.

"Oh I'm good." He says mocking my voice.

We are silent again for a minute. I take that chance and ask the question I've been waiting to ask.

"So…how is he?"

Ian audibly sighs. He looks me right in the eyes. I can tell he is struggling with what to tell me.

"He has been particularly grumpy lately. Usually that means he is upset."

I quickly wipe away the tear that I didn't realize I had shed. I am not quick enough. I know Ian saw it. He stops walking so I stop with him. I can tell he is debating everything in his mind right now.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't know what happened because he won't talk about it. All I know is that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. I know it, you know it, and he sure as hell knows it whether or not he wants to admit it or not."

I can't believe Ian is saying all of these things. In all the time that I spent there I was never sure if he liked me or not. I can't help it and I start to cry. I hear him sigh before he pulls me into his arms.

"Don't cry Rose. You can do so much better than Phillip Gallagher." He says.

"The fuck is this?"

I hear a voice that can only belong to Mickey Milkovich. I know all about him and Ian. Lip used to talk to me about it. I quickly pull out of Ian's arms and wipe my tears with my sleeve.

"I am just walking Rose home." Ian says.

Mickey circles me like I am his prey.

"Rose, yeah, you were Lip's piece, I remember you. So you switched Gallaghers now?"

"No, I…it's not like that. Ian really was just walking me home." I say.

I play dumb to the fact that Mickey is being territorial because Ian is his secret fling. I can see it in their eyes that it is so much more than a fling. I can see they love each other and it kills Ian to keep it a secret.

"Mind if I join you fuckers?" Mickey asks as he lights another cigarette.

It wasn't actually a question. It was a statement to say I'm coming with you.

"I don't mind." I say quickly.

Mickey offers us both a cigarette as we begin to walk again. Ian accepts and I decline.

"You don't smoke?" Mickey asks.

"Not really. Thank you though."

Mickey laughs. "You don't smoke and you're polite. What the fuck were you doing with Lip Gallagher?"

I nervous laugh as my response. I'm hoping that he doesn't want me to actually answer the question. That seems to be enough of a response for him. He begins talking to Ian about something random and completely forgets I'm even there. We finally get to my house and Ian starts to walk me up to the door.

"I can manage it from here. Thank you for walking me home."

"It's no trouble." He replies.

We are both silent for a moment.

"Okay, well goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight. See you around." Ian replies.

"Goodnight Mickey." I yell down the steps.

"Uh huh." He grunts in reply.

I go inside and lock the door behind me. I lean back against the door and sit down on the ground. I begin to sob. I wouldn't see another Gallagher for 2 more weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Days and then weeks passed. My life remains the droll ticking of days until graduation. I fill out more college applications and financial aid forms than I can count. I want to go somewhere far from here. I want to be away from the parents who couldn't care less about my very existence. I want to be somewhere that I have no chance of seeing a Gallagher.

I am still reminded every moment of the life that I could have had with Lip Gallagher. My heart hasn't begun to hurt any less. The way I felt about Lip isn't just something that will go away any time soon. I think about it every day. If I would have just said yes then we would still be together right now. If I had known that it was all going to be over because of one single decision then I would never have made that decision. There is nothing I can do about it now. I messed up and now Lip hates me. I will never be able to even speak to him again without seeing the disgust in his eyes. So now I just need to get away from this place so I don't have to worry about seeing that look ever again.

I used to love the weekends. It meant that I could spend the day with Lip. Instead of waking up early for school we could spend hours in bed simply holding each other. Those were my favorite times with Lip. The times when it was quiet and I could only hear the sound of our breathing. The weight of his arms around me made me feel loved and comforted. Now the weekends are the worst times for me. They are just days filled with silence. There is no school so there is nothing for me to do and no one for me to spend my day with.

Today I decide that I at least do not need to stay in this gloomy house. The bitter cold of winter is over so I can spend my day walking around without freezing to death. I force myself out of bed, take a shower, and then get dressed. My normal jeans and a sweater feel comforting today. I go outside and for once the sun actually feels warm on my face. I don't have a destination for my walk. I just need to walk somewhere. I start to walk in the opposite direction from the Gallagher's. I do know I don't want my walk to take me that way.

I lose track of how long I have been walking. I walk all the way through town and out of town. I decide to turn around and walk back towards home once I start seeing things I don't recognize anymore. The sun is still high in the sky so it must be afternoonish. I'm surprised at how much this walk had actually cleared my mind. It has been therapeutic to just walk with no purpose. I turn back onto my street and begin to walk to my house.

At first I don't even notice him. I see him when I turn to go up to my house. Lip is sitting on the steps of my porch. He is just sitting there smoking a cigarette with his leg bouncing up and down. I freeze at the edge of my lawn, still on the sidewalk. I could not get my body to move even if I wanted it to. He stands up and puts out his cigarette.

"Hi." He says.

There is hesitation in his voice. I think he is as frozen in his place as I am right now.

"Hi…" I reply.

He clears his throat and runs his hand through his hair.

"Rose, uh…do you think we could talk?"

Hearing him say my name again makes me want to cry. He said it the way he used to say it. There is no malice in his eyes. There is no sarcasm in his voice.

"umm..sure."

I slowly make my way to the steps and up the steps. I walk past him but am very careful not to touch him or get too close. I open the front door and let him inside. He lightly brushes against me as he goes past and it is almost enough to break me. I close the door and take a deep breath. He sits down at my kitchen table and I go sit down across from him. We are both silent for longer than is comfortable.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask awkwardly.

"No I'm fine. I uh, I came to tell you something."

There are a million thoughts running through my mind right now. I cannot grasp any of them and I cannot think of anything to say. So I just look at him without actually looking at him. He clears his throat.

"Rose…"

I raise my head to look him right in the eyes. The look that has been in them the last few times I have seen him has broken my heart. The look today is nothing like that. Yet it still manages to break my heart. Lip pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it. He sets it on the table and slides it to me. My hand shakes as I take the piece of paper from him. It is some kind of test result.

"It's an std test, well its all of them." He says.

I look over the paper and it says negative on every line. He actually did it. He went and did this like I asked him to. I set the paper down and look over at him. He reaches across the table and gently sets his hand on top of mine.

"Rose…I am so sorry for the way I acted. I was a fucking idiot. I never should have pressured you and I should have respected your feelings."

I want to cry as Lip begins his apology. The feeling of his hand on mine is something I never thought I would feel again.

"I don't know how I can even begin to ask your forgiveness for the way I treated you. You deserve so much better, much better than I could ever give you. I know this piece of paper isn't much. It is just the start of me wanting to make it up to you."

I still don't know what to say. I am overwhelmed by everything that is running through my head right now. Lip gets up and comes over to my side of the table. He kneels down in front of me to make me look at him. He takes both of my hands in his.

"I messed up. I seriously messed up. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was just too stupid to see it. You are the most incredible woman and I should have told you a long time ago."

My heart is about to beat out of my chest.

"Rosie, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. I was just too stupid to know it. You make me a better person. I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I am willing to do anything to make it up to you. It is not about the sex. We can never ever have sex until we are 40 years old if that is what makes you happy. I just want you. I love you Rosie. Will you please come home?"

 **Hey Readers! I am so sorry it has been so long since my last update! Thanks for sticking around! Leave a comment and let me know what you are thinking!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Come home?" I ask with my voice trembling.

"Yes, it doesn't feel like home without you. I need you Rosie. You make me a better person. I love you too much to live without you."

That is now the third time that Lip has said he loves me. Every instinct in my body tells me to take things slow. Just weeks ago he was unbelievable cruel to me. I know I should be cautious but my heart won't let me. I throw my arms around Lip. He pulls me tightly against him as we fall to the floor together. We sit there in each other's arms on my parents' kitchen floor. I look at him. God how I have missed these eyes and this mouth. I put my hands on his cheeks and touch my forehead to his.

"I love you too and I want to come home."

I lie in bed with Lip on a Saturday morning. They are once again my favorite days. It is like no time has passed since my last stay with the Gallaghers. They have welcomed me back with open arms without hesitation. This past week I have experienced life as I have never known it. Lip has completely changed yet he is still the Lip I fell in love with. It is like his wall has finally started to come down. He has let me see inside for the first time. Maybe all of the damage left by Karen has actually started to clear away.

Lip is still asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist. I have always loved watching him sleep. He is unburdened when he sleeps. His lips are slightly pouted and I cannot help myself. I lean over and gently kiss him. He smiled a bit and I kiss him again. This time he opens his eyes.

"Good morning." He says in his raspy morning voice.

"Good morning." I reply before kissing him again.

He pulls me firmly against him and holds me tight. I can feel all the muscles in his arms contracting. I snuggle in against him and sigh. He tenses up.

"Hold on. Don't move." He says with his eyes closed.

I realize my hand is right against his dick and it is slightly hard.

"Don't fight it." I say as I move my hand across it.

I can feel it grow harder and Lip groans.

"Rose…"

"It's okay Lip. I'm ready."

He looks at me and then gently kisses me. He lets go of me and then sits up.

"No Rosie. You deserve better. I'm not going to let your first time be a horny morning wood experience."

"I don't mind." I say as I reach for him again.

He takes my hand in his own then softly kisses my knuckles.

"I mind." He says. "Here just let me hold you for a bit."

I put my head on Lip's chest and he puts his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head and sighs. Time doesn't matter in moments like this. We have nowhere we need to be and we are exactly where we want to be. These are the days that I live for. The door slowly opens and I hear little footsteps.

"I think we have company." Lip says.

I look over towards Liam and he smiles. I hold open my arms and he jumps up onto the bed. I give him a big hug and he hugs me back. He sits down right on top of me. Lip leans on elbow and looks over at us.

"Good morning little man." He says.

"Morning" Liam says.

"Are you happy that Rose is here again?"

Liam nods his head quickly up and down.

"Me too buddy."

Lip leans over and kisses me. Liam scrunches up his nose.

"Eww" he says laughing

"Oh you think that is gross huh? I will kiss Rosie all I want."

Lip kisses me again and again and again while Liam giggles and sticks out his tongue. Then Lip grabs Liam and starts to kiss him all over his cheeks. Liam's giggling erupts even more. Watching Lip with Liam absolutely melts my heart. He is so much more than a big brother to him. He is the only father figure that Liam knows and he loves him unconditionally.

"Are you hungry Liam? Ready for breakfast?"

Liam sits up and claps his hands. Lip leans in close to Liam.

"Maybe if you give Rosie a real big hug she might make us some chocolate chip pancakes."

Liam jumps from Lip's arms and onto me. He squeezes me tight and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay okay. Chocolate pancakes it is." I say smiling.

Lip gets out of bed and throws on a shirt and pajama pants. I get up and pick up Liam.

"Let's go have pancakes!" Lip yells.

"Yay!" Liam replies.

Sitting around the kitchen table watching the Gallaghers eat breakfast together warms my heart. Being an only child with deadbeat parents I never knew what a full table would be like. Living here has truly changed my entire world. Lip catches my eye and smiles at me.

"I love you" he mouths.

"I love you too" I mouth back.

After breakfast Lip helps me clean up the dishes. The rest of the family leaves to go about their own tasks so it is just the two of us.

"So do you have plans today?" he asks smirking.

I just look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well good because I made plans for us. Do you have a nice dress you can wear?"

"A nice dress? How nice?" I ask confused.

"Not prom but just something other than jeans." He says smiling.

"Ummm, I don't know. I would have to go look at my parents' house."

"Well let's get dressed and we can head over there."

I go take a shower while Lip finishes cleaning up. I throw on jeans and a tshirt with my jacket and do my makeup a bit. I braid my hair so it will be wavy later. Lip comes in wrapped in a towel right as I am finishing my braid. He drops the towel and I try not to watch in the mirror but I totally do. I turns around and smirks at me.

"Don't objectify me." He says as he pulls his pants on.

He comes over and kisses me before he pulls his shirt on. I wait while he finishes getting ready. He grabs a bag and we go down the stairs. We walk outside and the car out front beeps. Lip smiles and waves the keys at me.

"We ride in style today."

"What? Where did you get that?" I ask

"Steve is letting me borrow it. I told him that we needed an adventure today so he helped me out with a few things."

"What? When did you talk to him?" I ask

He smirks, "When you were serving the pancakes."

"So…are you ready?"


End file.
